


promise

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, i went insane and wrote 11.5k in under a week bc kghn took over my brain, side daisuga, side takeukai, vows in three languages because They Would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Is that what love normally feels like? Intense, fluttery, and warm? Confusing? Tobio feels his face scrunch up again as the thought crosses his mind. Does love normally mean wanting to live forever in sunshine with the best friend you’ve always wanted?Wait.Forever?With Shouyou?Oh.In which Tobio proposes at the MSBY Black Jackals v. Schweiden Adlers game with the help of some old friends.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 18
Kudos: 112
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrseyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrseyy/gifts).



> hellooooooo to my gift recipient!!!!! i may or may not have taken several creative liberties with the prompts you gave me. honestly i managed to get all three of em in here but . but only if u squint.
> 
> i am also PRAYING u like daisuga. i havent been able to tell ajkdfshksdf so i took a risk. i can easily change them to a different pairing tho if u dont like dsga that much!
> 
> i threw in some ukatake as well bc i remember saying how much u loved them...pls enjoy these losers who refuse to admit theyve been married for like ten years
> 
> anyways, i May Or May Not have seen your tweets and art about kghn wedding and had a complete brainrot over it that was so bad i deleted my entire first draft and started this one on uhhhhhh jan 29th LMFAO regardless!!!!!!! i am very happy with this and i hope you will be too <333

**Late September 2018**

Locking his front door behind him, Tobio sighs. He slips his gym bag off his shoulder and leaves it in the genkan, too tired to deal with it right now. He heads into his bedroom and changes quickly, wanting to be out of his sticky and assuredly smelly practice uniform. A quick pull of a headband over his face grants him the sweet release of hair off his forehead, even if it might look silly. It’s not like he cares how messy his hair looks; he lives alone and isn’t planning on seeing anybody tonight. 

Well, there’s someone he’d  _ like  _ to be seeing right now, but he knows that’s not happening; his and Shouyou’s schedules are far too different for that to be possible. Tobio’s seen Shouyou as many times as he’s been able to since he got back in March for the new-season tryouts, but it hasn’t been enough times. There may not ever be enough time he can spend with Shouyou. 

Tobio flops down unceremoniously on his couch, an arm over his eyes. He should’ve known he’d end up thinking about Hinata tonight; he’s been on Tobio’s mind far more than normal lately. Tobio supposes isn’t exactly unusual when you’re dating someone, but it unnerves him nonetheless.

It wasn’t as if Tobio had forgotten about Shouyou in that two years he’d had been in Brazil, quite the opposite. After all, when someone asks you out with only two months before your lives take different directions, it’s not something you’re likely to forget. Thinking back on it now, though, he misses those two months at the end of highschool, January to March of 2015. They’d had so much time in that two months, since Tobio had been planning to try out for and enter the V-League in the following April, meaning they wouldn’t have a whole lot of time to date and fool around as Tobio joined team trainings.

It had been two months of so many awkward firsts — Tobio’s first kiss, but apparently not Shouyou’s, who had evidently kissed Yamaguchi back in first year, much to Tobio’s chagrin — their first hickeys, their first dates, their first time having sex. Maybe that had been a bit of a fast progression for just two months, but according to everyone around them, they’d been essentially dating for the better part of a year by then anyways. It hadn’t occurred to 18-year-old Tobio that holding hands all the time and cuddling every Sunday night when they watched movies in Tobio’s living room together, later falling asleep against one another, had been more than platonic. He’d assumed that whenever Shouyou would kiss his cheek whenever he got excited was just a Shouyou thing, but as it turns out, he couldn’t have been more wrong. 

A soft smile crawls across his face now as he thinks about it; he really  _ was  _ dense. It’s been a running joke in their relationship that Tobio was too invested in volleyball to possibly think about anything else. 

Now though, sometimes Tobio ends up distracted from volleyball, his head too full of thoughts about Shouyou. He’d thought he’d be over that by now, now that he and Shouyou have been together for nearly four years, if Tobio were to count that ‘year’ of dating in 2014 that everyone had assumed. But still he remains just as in love with his boyfriend as he had been at 18. 

Every time Ushijima had prepped for a spike, Tobio had been momentarily filled with visions of red hair and a much smaller body, before his brain adjusted and had set the exact way Ushijima liked it. Hoshiumi had been worse, being far closer to Shouyou in size and personality; those visions were far more vibrant, no matter how hard Tobio willed them to go away. It was as if his brain was constantly wired to think of orange hair and smiles that rival the sun and happiness.

Somehow, this particular issue had yet to affect his play, and Tobio supposes his desire to improve is stronger than his brain’s amblings. 

Tobio moves his arm from across his eyes, blinking a few times to focus in the dark apartment. His eyes fall on one of the few framed photos on his walls: him and Hinata on the beach in Rio, arms around each other and fruity drinks in hand, a volleyball in the sand at their feet. Tobio remembers that moment well.

About two years into Shouyou’s stay in Brazil, a year and some change since he had sent Tobio that horrid selfie of himself and Oikawa, Shouyou had mentioned a free weekend he would have off from the beach league. It had miraculously lined up with Tobio’s break before a game in November of 2017, and Tobio had booked the flight without a second thought. It had earned him a bit of a reprimand from his coach, but it had been completely worth it.

He’d gone almost two years without seeing his boyfriend, due to his busy professional schedule, and especially due to the Olympics. It had truly been maddening to be in the same country as his boyfriend and yet unable to see him due to Olympic Village restrictions (which had largely been ignored, but Shouyou hadn’t had enough free time to come see him, either). Of course he’d seen Shouyou off at the airport, but that had been back in April of 2016, and he’d be damned if he was going to wait the full two years to pick him back up at the airport in the upcoming March.

They’d spent that first Saturday just chilling in Shouyou’s apartment. Tobio had been a bit out of it from the jetlag, and Shouyou had wanted to show off his new cooking skills. Tobio had met Pedro that day, a truly awkward experience for two people who didn’t speak much in the first place and especially didn’t speak each other’s languages. Shouyou had done what he could to translate for the two, but he had quickly gotten overwhelmed at his own lack of Portuguese fluency, and had instead excused himself and Tobio after their dinner was finished. 

To Tobio’s surprise, Shouyou had been rather disappointed that Pedro had been home that weekend. When Tobio had scrunched up his face in confusion, Shouyou had simply giggled, poked his shoulder, and said “We both know you can’t be quiet, and I don’t want to disturb him with that just yet.”

The next morning, after Tobio had mostly recovered from his jetlag, Shouyou had grabbed his volleyball and practically dragged Tobio the few blocks to the beach. Tobio had been flabbergasted that the weather was still warm, considering it was November, and Shouyou had simply laughed. Seeing him stand there on that beach in Rio, tank top and shorts shorter than any Tobio had ever seen him in, tanlines on full display, Tobio had thought his heart would stop. He’d been genuinely speechless until Shouyou had served the volleyball at him — which he had apparently gotten far better at in the time he’d been in Brazil. From there, they had naturally started an informal game of beach volleyball, and Tobio had immediately hated it.

His feet slipped on the hot sand. Every time he would bump the ball back sand would fling off and get all over him. He couldn’t jump. His list of complaints against the sport was ever-growing, and Shouyou’s enjoyment seemed to be growing at exactly the same rate. Shouyou had even suggested that they form a pair and play together, and then immediately burst out laughing when he saw what must have been distress on his boyfriend’s face.

“It’ll be fine, Bakageyama. You’ve got me. As long as I’m here, you’re invincible.”

Tobio had felt his heart do funny things at that, even all those years ago, hearing his own words used against him in such a way. He hadn’t known what to call that at the time; now, though, he knows it to be love. Love for Shouyou, who still remembered the words from all those years ago, who had always been the first to tell Tobio how great he was, who had made Tobio eat a mouthful of sand when he saw the redhead perform a stellar set and sent Tobio into such shock that he 1. forgot to spike and 2. jumped straight into the net.

Is that what love normally feels like? Intense, fluttery, and warm? Confusing? Tobio feels his face scrunch up again as the thought crosses his mind. Does love normally mean wanting to live forever in sunshine with the best friend you’ve always wanted? 

Wait.

Forever?

With Shouyou…?

  
  
  


_ Oh. _

Tobio inhales sharply, eyes widening as the realization hits him: he wants to spend the rest of his life with Shouyou. Forever, if that’s a possibility. His heartbeat pounding in his ears only confirms the fact that yes, he does indeed want this.

He wants to marry Hinata Shouyou.

It makes so much sense. Frankly, he’s probably known that the whole time he’s known Shouyou; the man is a bit irresistible. It makes sense in the way that Tobio can’t possibly imagine liking someone enough to share a bathroom with them for the rest of his life; Shouyou’s pretty messy, but at least Tobio already knows he can handle that level of mess. 

They’d lived together for a month in Shouyou’s Brazilian apartment to celebrate two years of officially being together. Tobio’s V-League season had ended at the end of January, so he’d gone to see Shouyou for most of February, spending Shouyou’s final month in Brazil with him. Tobio’d been allowed to leave the country for a month on the condition that he would practice with Shouyou while he was there, and focus primarily on indoors, his coach not being too keen on Tobio missing valuable off-season training time. 

The apartment was small and had mold in places that couldn’t be cleaned no matter what, and the bed had been dreadfully uncomfortable, and yet Tobio wishes he could go back. That month was probably one of the best months of his life; learning volleyball entirely by watching since he couldn’t understand the players’ directions in Portuguese, slowly improving at beach volleyball, and hell even getting his own light tan. He misses it far more than he ever thought he would.

In fact, Tobio thinks that perhaps he could live in that shitty Brazilian apartment forever if it means spending the rest of his life with Shouyou.

Although, Tobio could be getting ahead of himself — this might not mean he wants to marry Shouyou. They’ve been best friends for six years now, dating for officially three of those; it’s completely reasonable that Tobio is just used to having the other in his life. Shouyou’s been his closest confidante for the most vital coming-of-age moments in Tobio’s life, of course it makes sense that he doesn’t want to imagine life without his best-friend-turned-boyfriend.

With a shaky breath, Tobio lifts his phone from where he had tossed it at the end of the couch by his feet. The glaringly bright screen lights up, showcasing his favorite picture of himself and Shouyou together: blurry, sitting at the top of a ferris wheel together, Tobio pressing a kiss into Shouyou’s left cheek, Shouyou giving the camera his signature sunshine smile. They’d been at an autumn festival, still in 2015 before Shouyou had left for Brazil the following April. Tobio had been absolutely terrified that the cabin they were sitting precariously in was going to plummet to the ground at any moment, and Shouyou had simply grabbed his head and guided it to the crook in his own neck. It had been a bit uncomfortable, considering Tobio had been bent in half sideways, but it had been that night that he had discovered many new little actions that made Shouyou’s breath hitch.

Tobio smirks lightly as he pulls up his recent text messages. There’s not very many: Shouyou was of course at the top, followed by the Adlers group chat, and then a string of probably-drunk messages from Oikawa from a couple days ago that had yet to be deciphered, and finally a text from Sugawara sending Tobio congratulations from both himself and Daichi for giving a recent interview. He taps on Sugawara’s message, and then the contact info at the top.

He stays on that screen for a moment; realistically, he has no reason to call Sugawara this late at night -- it’s nearly 10pm. He’s probably exhausted from the kids he has to deal with all day anyway. He might not want to deal with Tobio’s problems at the moment.

Biting his lip, Tobio realizes that there isn’t really anyone else he can call; Sugawara is the only person he knows that’s married, and married to another man like Tobio hopes to be. He doesn’t really have any other options.

Tobio takes a deep breath as he presses the call button. He isn’t normally one to talk on the phone, not being particularly talkative in the first place, but he frankly doesn’t know what else to do.

If he  _ really  _ wants to propose, it’s going to be perhaps one of the biggest moments of his life; he’s  _ got  _ to get it right. Hell, he’s not even sure if Shouyou’s going to say yes — maybe Tobio’ll get dumped on national television. Whoopee.

Regardless, though, he knows he can’t do it alone. He knows himself too well, knows he’ll seize up and fumble and end up saying nothing at all. If anyone can calm him down and help him figure something out, figure out if this is what Tobio even wants, it’s going to be Sugawara.

“Kageyama? Are you okay?” Sugawara answers on the second ring, concern laced through his voice.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I just, uh, I have some questions.” Tobio bites his lip lightly, the pit of anxiety in his stomach growing ever bigger. He’s not sure why, exactly; it’s not like Sugawara’s going to make fun of him or anything. He supposes it must just be the very nature of the situation.

“Okay…” Sugawara’s voice lilts with an unasked question.

“How did you...know?” Tobio knows the question sounds lame, but his brain isn’t working at its full capacity since all he can feel in his head is his blood pounding. “Um, about Daichi-san. How did you know you wanted to marry him?”

There’s a wistful sigh on the other end, hardly a breath against Tobio’s ear. He doesn’t have to see the other man to know the kind of sappy expression he’s got; Tobio’s seen that look a thousand times over the years.

“I mean, no offense Kageyama, but have you  _ seen  _ the man?” Sugawara giggles lightly. I knew from the moment we met in highschool.”

That’s not exactly the kind of help Tobio was looking for. He doesn’t get to prod any further as Sugawara keeps talking.

“Honestly though, I think it was when we were twenty-one and Dai had just graduated from the police academy. We were celebrating with his family, and Asahi and Shimizu were there too, but all I could think about was how at home I felt. Surrounded by the general noise of a family, too many people to count, kind of like graduation in the way it was just, I don’t know, a sea of faces. And, Kageyama, all I could see through that whole mess was Dai.”

Sugawara sighs wistfully, still somehow sounding like a laugh.

“It was like some kind of tunnel vision, I swear. I could see him standing across that backyard, surrounded by a swirl of his younger cousins and siblings and — that specifically was it. Dai picked up my youngest brother, who was probably honestly too old to be picked up, and just put him on his hip. He stood there, holding my brother, and met my eyes from across the yard, the softest freakin’ smile on his face. Kageyama...that moment changed my life I think. It was like my heart told me all at once ‘this is the man I want to raise children with; I would trust him with my life to be the best dad I could ever hope for.’ I’ve never thought that about someone. Not until Dai.”

Kageyama inhales deep and long. It shouldn’t surprise him that Sugawara had such a meaningful event; it suits him perfectly. It also isn’t surprising that this revelation was made with the help of children; considering how much Suga loves kids, Kageyama doesn’t think it would be any other way.

“Um, can I ask why exactly you wanted to know, though? That’s kind of out of the blue for you, Kageyama.” Sugawara moves on, perhaps pushed by Tobio’s silence. “Not that I mind, of course, you can always talk to me or ask me anything, you know that.”

“Suga-san—” Tobio starts, unsure of what exactly he was asking in the first place. Blessedly, Sugawara doesn’t speak as Tobio tries to organize his words. There’s perhaps a longer moment than there should be, but it’s not like Tobio can help it; sharing his feelings aren’t exactly his forte.

“What if I...don’t have that? What if I’ve never had that?” Tobio paces his living room as he says this, unable to ignore the pounding anxiety in his head. He doesn’t even know why he’s nervous; he’s not uncomfortable around Sugawara at all. Maybe it’s the very idea of saying what he thinks he wants out loud? Maybe he’s scared of commitment? 

Sugawara sucks in a breath. “Kageyama — just to clarify, this is about Hinata, right?”

Tobio nods before realizing that Sugawara can’t see him and humming his agreement.

“So...you’ve never really had a moment in which you thought you wanted to marry him?”

“I don’t think so. Not really a specific kind of moment.”

“Then what exactly was it that made you call me? Did you have  _ any  _ kind of moment with Hinata? Even the smallest one? Maybe just the fleeting  _ thought _ of marriage?”

A pause. Tobio blinks, standing at the front corner of his coffee table. 

Sure, he’d had the thought that he’d wanted to marry Shouyou. But it was just that — a thought. There hadn’t been any kind of monumental event like the one Sugawara had just described.

“Listen,” Sugawara’s firm voice breaks through Tobio’s tumultuous thoughts. “Once you have just the very thought, it’ll stay in your head. You won’t be able to forget it, and you’ll just get super distracted, and you’ll work yourself silly trying to decide if that’s  _ really  _ what you want. Because it  _ is.  _ Trust me, you don’t just go around thinking you want to marry someone out of nowhere. I mean, you’ve never thought that way about anyone else, right?”

“No,” The blood rushing through Tobio’s ears is deafening at this point. “I’ve never thought that about Shouyou until just now, either.”

“Well then,” Tobio can hear Sugawara smiling against the phone. “I suppose you’ve answered your own question.”

Another pause, this one less awkward, filled with Tobio’s growing grin.  _ He wants to marry Shouyou. He wants to spend the rest of his life with this man. It feels so natural. _

“Also, Kageyama, it isn’t exactly surprising. I’ve been waiting for one of you to realize that this was the natural next step. You’ve been unusually close since you met, and we had all thought you two were dating far before you actually were. I always had my money on you, though. I knew you’d realize how much you love him. Hinata’s still a bit more focused on volleyball, but I think he’ll be over the moon when you propose. He loves you dearly, that’s blatantly obvious to anyone who meets him.”

“Th-thanks,” Tobio giggles. Actually  _ giggles.  _ He’s absolutely giddy right now, a feeling he’s incredibly unused to. “Suga-san, I uh, I think I still need your help.”

“Sure, with what?”

A final deep breath. “How did you propose to Daichi-san? It was you who proposed, wasn’t it?”

Sugawara laughs loudly, a joyous sound that only heightens Tobio’s excitement. “Yes, I did. Probably the hardest part about proposing was slipping in the ring size question…”

—

Three hours later, the moon long risen, Tobio collapses onto his bed with the biggest smile he’s had in a long time. He’s going to propose to Hinata Shouyou. At 21, he will be engaged. He’ll get to spend the rest of his life with his favorite person, his best friend, his strongest rival. 

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
  
  
  
  


**November 17, 2018 - Schweiden Adlers vs. MSBY Black Jackals**

Tobio stretches his arms over his head as he shoves his anticipation down. He’ll be fine, Daichi’s assured him of this. Some networking with Tanaka had fully assured Daichi that Shouyou would say yes, which he had passed on to Tobio. 

He knows they’re out there now: Daichi and Sugawara, Tanaka and Kiyoko, Asahi — all of the upperclassmen that Tobio had looked up to in highschool, still by his side after all this time. 

He’s got no reason to be worried, he reminds himself as he bends to touch his toes. His former upperclassmen are absolutely  _ positive  _ that this is going to go well. They’re not worried in the slightest, quite the opposite; they’re excited. He once again tells himself that anxiety and excitement are two sides of the same emotion, he just has to transfer his nervousness into excited energy, and he’ll be perfectly fine.

Water. Cold water. That’ll help him cool his head for a minute.

Tobio leaves the warm up room at the disapproval of his coach, heading towards the nearest bathroom. A little splash of sink water certainly won’t hu—

Tobio stops abruptly as his eyes fall on the short figure dancing down the hall in front of him. The black MSBY jacket is what Tobio’s eyes focus on first, followed almost immediately by the orange hair that bounces as the owner of that hair sing-songs away. He’d know that head of curls anywhere, and immediately the ball of anxiety in his stomach dissipates.

“Not gonna have any bowel issues today, are you?” Tobio feels the excitement building now, the competitive smirk he’s so used to coming across his face.

Shouyou freezes and jumps, caught off guard by Tobio’s voice. He doesn’t stop long, though, whirling around with a matching look, fire burning in his eyes. 

“Not a chance, Bakageyama.”

With that, Shouyou leaps towards him and Tobio catches him in a single movement. Shouyou’s a bit larger than the last time Tobio tried to pick him up (which was probably that first weekend in Brazil, he thinks uselessly), and the unexpected weight leaves Tobio swirling him around in order to keep their balance. He’s sure they look exactly as sappy as he feels, and that just makes the smile grow bigger. 

He and Shouyou have seen each other since he’d come back, and even more so since Tobio’s phone call to Sugawara. But their meetings had always been brief; a breakfast date here, a short makeout session in Tobio’s car as he’d driven him home, various quickies in hidden stairwells or elevators or anywhere Shouyou had dragged him to. Two years abroad from his boyfriend had left Shouyou far more antsy than Tobio had been anticipating, but he certainly hadn’t been complaining. Within those two years though, he had yet to see Shouyou on an indoor court. He truly has no idea what amazing things Shouyou’s going to show the world tonight. Tobio thinks that Shouyou’s learned more in these  two years  than Tobio will ever fully realize.

Those two years have passed, though. Right now, Shouyou’s home. He’s home and pressing his lips against Tobio’s own with a fervor, wrapping his legs around Tobio’s waist, pressing their bodies together as much as he can. It doesn’t take long for Shouyou to swipe his tongue at Tobio’s lips, who obediently opens them, allowing Shouyou to go much further than he probably should. Tobio sucks lightly on the tongue in his mouth, drawing the noise he knew he would from Shouyou’s throat. It’s muffled into Tobio’s own mouth, and he grins as he pulls away with a wet pop.

He’s home. Home and in Tobio’s arms, kissing his cheeks, his lips, his eyes. Giggling in Tobio’s ear. 

Tobio doesn’t even try to stop himself as he covers his boyfriend in an absurd amount of kisses, drawing as many giggles out of the other man as he can.

Shouyou’s home.

— 

The cheering crowd is almost deafening, screams and stomping feet reverberating above Tobio’s head. He should be used to it by now, having been a professional player since high school, playing in more professional-level games than he is years old. He can easily say that not even the Olympics were as stressful as this game. He’s never felt this much anxiety-slash-excitement for a game, not since maybe middle school. He supposes it’s because this one game is more decisive about his future than even the Olympics had been; that was at least based on the ability of the team. This game, though...it’s entirely on Tobio’s shoulders. If things go wrong, he can have no one to blame but himself.

A hand slams into his shoulder blades, dragging a cough from his lungs. Hoshiumi’s bright eyes bore into him with an intensity he’s used to seeing only in the mirror.

“Don’t psych yourself out, now. We need our setter in top condition if we want to win, Kageyama-kun.” Hoshiumi chirps in an almost sing-song voice.

Behind Hoshiumi, Ushijima’s watchful eyes look over Tobio with a complete lack of emotion that somehow says everything and nothing at the same time, another expression Tobio’s used to seeing only in the mirror.

He’s right, though. Tobio can’t go getting distracted now, not when he’s so close. All he has to do is get through the game and then his shoulders can relax. 

He takes a deep breath as he nods at both of his teammates; a promise. Hoshiumi and Ushijima nod back, with Hoshiumi grinning in his unsettling way. A silent agreement that the Adlers are going to win this game. After all, it’s his first time playing against Shouyou since middle school — he’ll be damned if he lets Shouyou win after all this time.

With that, the team begins their court entrance: jogging or walking as the emcees go over the roster. 

The captain is introduced first, giving a practiced wave to the cameras and crowd. Ushijima is next, a stoic and frankly uncomfortable wave nearly making Tobio laugh. Hoshiumi bounces as he’s introduced, jumping jacks and smiles and noise and all. As Tobio’s name is called, he walks out with his usual determination. He hears his name cheered even louder than the announcers, his eyes falling on the upperclassmen, who are all sitting together in the stands, about in the middle of the court. Sugawara in particular is jumping out of his seat, waving at Tobio with both hands and a wide smile; an unspoken promise that things will turn out fine.

Tobio feels himself smile despite the ocean-deep pit in his stomach, taking his usual spot on the back line to warm up with serves as the rest of the team finishes their entrance.

The booming announcements start to call the Jackals next, and Tobio doesn’t have to pretend he isn’t watching — Bokuto’s tumbling routine has the entire stadium watching them. Even from across the court, he watches Shouyou’s eyes light up, and huffs in amusement as he watches Shouyou and Atsumu race to do an assuredly stupid stunt to match Bokuto’s. Tobio has to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud as Shouyou and Atsumu both stop on a dime when Sakusa says something that’s probably rude and vaguely threatening.

Tobio tosses the ball, an arc the perfect height.

_ Shouyou’s home. _

He slams it across the court.

_ Time to show him what he’s missed. _

—

The whistle blows long, a final shriek signalling the Adlers’ defeat. It had been brutal, but perhaps the most fun Tobio’s ever had in a game.

The Adlers were defeated in the fourth and final set, just as Tobio had known they would. It had only taken two sets for him to realize that Shouyou had been severely underestimated, and that moment had left Tobio feeling nothing but pride. So absolutely  _ proud  _ of his boyfriend, the unknown name that has been climbing his way up the public rankings even faster than Tobio himself had. That pride swelled within him whenever he thought about the fact that  _ yes, that’s his best friend out there making moves,  _ or  _ why yes that is my boyfriend, Hinata Shouyou, would you like to hear me talk about him for 8 hours straight? _

Tobio gets so caught up in his pride that he doesn’t realize he was zoning out until Hoshiumi whacks him even harder than the first time. The smaller man jabs a thumb over his shoulder, and Tobio’s eyes follow, only to widen when he catches Suga’s eyes. The grey haired man is pointing frantically to Shouyou’s side of the court, where the team is starting to retreat after thanking the crowd for their support. 

Oh no.

They’re leaving, with their backs to Tobio, to the team, to the crowd.

They can’t leave yet, not when —

“Shouyou!” Tobio’s yelling his boyfriend’s name before he even realizes what he’s doing. It’s far louder than he was expecting, and he cringes silently upon hearing his voice jump upwards at the end of the name. Tobio hears nothing but his blood pounding in his ears. It’s time.

The stadium is loud, but it’s not as loud as it was a second ago. Tobio’s yell had made sure of that. He can vaguely hear the announcers droning over the speakers as they discuss the next game. 

Shouyou turns from across the court, shock and confusion on his face. The rest of his team stops alongside him, all turning over their shoulders to look at Tobio. Tobio’s not exactly sure what expression he’s got right now. He’s not really sure if he’s even breathing.

Something is pressed into Tobio’s left hand — small, square, soft. He tears his eyes from his boyfriend’s for just a moment, looking at the ring box in his hand. 

That’s right. He’d gotten so nervous that he’d forgotten to get the ring from Sugawara (who had apparently tossed it to Hoshiumi to give to Tobio). They’d gone together to pick out the ring, just a simple gold band, because he’d frankly had no idea what he was doing and Sugawara had very similarly-sized hands. They’d ended up guessing on the ring size, though, so Tobio honestly has no idea if this is going to fit at all.

That’s really not important right now though.

He looks up again, but this time at Sugawara. They hold each other’s gaze before there’s a slight nod; that’s the cue.

The stadium is remarkably quiet right as Tobio walks to the edge of the net, on the side closest to his friends. The net that has never and will never divide him and Shouyou. 

“1...2...3!” He hears Sugawara count off behind him, and takes a final deep breath, dropping to one knee on three.

Tobio doesn’t turn, but he doesn’t have to. He knows what the signs held up behind him say; he helped write them.

Sugawara’s says “HINATA.” 

Daichi’s says “WILL.”

Kiyoko’s says “YOU.”

Tanaka’s says “MARRY.”

Asahi’s says “ME?”

It had been Sugawara’s idea, really. At least, the signs had. Tobio knew he had wanted to propose at the game, how could he not? It’s going to go down as their most important game, and for a thousand new reasons now.

Within the absolute silence of the stadium, even the pounding in his ears goes away. His eyes only focus on Shouyou, mouth hanging open in shock, flanked by Bokuto and Atsumu, who are grinning at him widely.

If the fans are making any noise, Tobio can’t hear it. He can’t hear anything now. Not even the ringing in his ears.

Shouyou runs towards him at a ridiculously slow pace, as if it’s in slow motion. Maybe it is in slow motion. Tobio really doesn’t know.

He dimly remembers that he forgot to open the ring box.

He hardly notices all of the various network cameras aimed directly at him and Shouyou, making sure to get the signs held by his friends in the background.

He hardly even registers the growing discomfort in his left knee from being pushed into the floor, since he hadn’t bothered to pull his knee pads up from his ankles.

Goodness, he must look insane right now; sweaty and tired, panting, his clothing not entirely all on. He can’t even feel the jacket that he knows is slipping off his shoulders right now.

No, all he knows is that Shouyou’s running towards him with tears in his eyes and that sunshine smile on his face, the one that Tobio wants to see for the rest of his life.

Within moments, Shouyou knocks them both over, Tobio’s left leg only kept from snapping due to sheer athletic ability. He half expects his head to slam into the floor, but it doesn’t. Shouyou’s hands are there, wrapped in his hair, tugging his head ever closer as the distance is sealed between them.

The moment Shouyou’s lips touch his, everything comes whirling back to him. The screams of the crowd, louder than Tobio’s ever heard them before; the cold of the floor seeping through his already soaked shirt, making him nearly shiver; the blood returning to pounding in his ears again.

Wetness crawls down his cheek, and he realizes it’s tears; he’s crying. Both he and Shouyou are crying, on national television, deepening the kiss in an assuredly too public place.

Shouyou pulls back, absolute unadulterated joy on every feature. His hand cups Tobio’s cheek as he whispers “ _ yes”  _ with more conviction than Tobio’s ever heard. Shouyou might as well have just screamed his answer.

The stadium erupts again, and Sugawara’s sob is the loudest of them all. 

The second loudest is someone calling Shouyou’s name.

Atsumu’s running towards them, carrying Shouyou’s team bag, and Shouyou’s eyes widen as he jumps up. An aggressively cold breeze now rests in Tobio’s lap.

Shouyou mutters to himself as he grabs the bag from his teammate, who gives Tobio an awkward nod of acknowledgement before he jogs back to where the rest of the team is waiting.

“I, uh, I got so excited I forgot to grab this.” Shouyou says, his back still turned towards his — fiance, now.

Tobio feels his face scrunch up, because do they  _ really  _ have to have this conversation on national TV? But he freezes when Shouyou turns back again, a twinkle in his eye that Tobio knows not to trust.

Shouyou’s about to do something stupid.

And he does; he drops the bag at his feet and gets to one knee beside it. Tobio’s still sitting on the floor, his legs sprawled in front of him. Shouyou’s on his knee between those legs, about even with Tobio’s own knee.

Tobio can’t breathe.

_ No way. _

“Uh, I was planning on doing this at the dinner, but I might as well do it now.”

Shouyou wipes the constantly flowing tears from his face, and that’s when Tobio sees the box.

“Kageyama Tobio, will you marry me?”

Tobio really can’t breathe. So he doesn’t. He grabs Shouyou’s neck and pulls him back for another assuredly too long kiss.

This time, the crowd’s screams are truly the loudest thing Tobio’s ever heard, and he feels like he would want nothing more than to join them.

He’s going to marry Hinata Shouyou, his best friend, his first everything, his first love, his  _ fiance.  _

He’s going to spend the rest of his life with the sun and its gorgeous, gorgeous smile.

  
  
  


**Summer of 2023**

Tobio stares down his reflection in the mirror as he adjusts his bow tie — a pale pink, not a shade he ever thought he’d wear. He really does look nice, though. He’s never thought pastels were his kinds of colors, but blue certainly is — his pale blue jacket and pants are truly striking against his dark hair, matched with the white button up and pink bow tie. There’s a pink pocket square tucked in his chest pocket as well, which according to Miwa is a totally different shade of pink, but it looks the exact same to Tobio. He doesn’t even care about a damn pocket square; he cares about the fact that he’s getting married. 

He’s getting married  _ today.  _ Within an hour. To his best friend.

A swell of an emotion Tobio can’t name rises in his chest, and it’s difficult to choke down. He doesn’t want to be the sap that cries on his wedding day before he’s even married.

He’s been holding it in for five years, after all. A man is bound to have pent-up emotions after five years. He and Shouyou had both decided to wait for their careers to be more stable, and for both of them to finish their seasons abroad before deciding they had the ability to take a couple of summer months off from volleyball to actually hold the wedding. As it turned out, this had been a spectacular idea, because it had led to Tobio finishing his Italian season and finding this hotel and beach in the process. They’d probably be getting married in Miyagi otherwise, and for once Tobio was glad that he had the tiniest romantic bone in his body. 

“Kageyama, you almost ready?” Sugawara’s voice calls from outside the dressing room. The ceremony is under a covered patio that’s off of a fancy hotel, so they had rented part of the hotel for preparations, including the small room Tobio was currently changing in. The reception was going to be on an adjacent covered patio, as well as on part of the hotel’s section of private Sicilian beach. Shouyou had made sure there would be a copious amount of volleyball nets set up amongst the beach so that their whole wedding population could play with the newlyweds, although he’d made quite the spectacle trying to arrange this in his lacking Italian. Tobio had taken pity on him and helped, but he had certainly laughed first. 

He takes a deep breath before responding.

“You won’t be able to call me that much longer, you know.”

Tobio opens the door to find his melancholy best man looking at him with the softest smile Tobio thinks he’s ever seen.

“That’s true,” Sugawara says, his voice laden with unspoken emotions. “Let me call you Kageyama for just a while longer, yeah?”

Tobio meets the other’s gaze with a small smile of his own, something that his time with Shouyou has taught him how to do. A second of overflowing, unsaid thoughts pass between them before Sugawara latches himself on Tobio’s arm, dragging him along to where the rest of the wedding party was waiting to take their entrance. 

Along Shouyou’s side of the hall (empty of Shouyou himself, of course), stand his half of the party: his best man Kenma and his closest friends from MSBY as the groomsmen, as well as a very bubbly Natsu and a very emotional Oikawa, who had been put on Shouyou’s party solely because of a rock-paper-scissors game, since both grooms had requested him on their party. Kenma looks a bit nervous, leaning against the wall next to Sakusa, while Bokuto and Atsumu maintain a very excited conversation with Natsu about the upcoming events in the wedding. 

Tobio’s side of the hall consists of Sugawara, who had sobbed for three days when asked to be Tobio’s best man, Miwa, Daichi, as well as Akira and Yutaro, whose wedding Tobio had been to just last year. Sugawara and Daichi seem to be talking about their matching tuxes — white jackets with blue button ups — while Miwa is giggling at what Tobio’s sure are old childhood stories with Akira and Yutaro.

Standing in the middle of the hall, chatting to themselves amongst the chaos, are Takeda and Ukai. Since neither Tobio nor Shouyou had a present father figure, they had reached out to the men with most influence on their lives, who had cried quite a bit when asked to give their two most successful students away on the most meaningful day of their lives. 

Tobio had immediately thought of Ukai, since he’d been the closest thing to a father figure in Tobio’s life for as long as he could remember. Shouyou had had a harder time deciding though, since he had several to look up to: Ukai as well, Takeda, the older Ukai (who hadn’t been able to make it and was therefore ruled out), his coach in Brazil, he’d even considered Daichi. During a discussion on just how profoundly Takeda and Ukai had changed their lives in high school, and how they had been the first adults to truly believe in Shouyou’s individual ability as well as Tobio’s overall potential, Shouyou had nearly cried because he’d realized  _ just  _ how much of his career he owed to those two men. It had been decided then and there that both coaches would walk them down the aisle, although who would walk whom was decided purely by rock-paper-scissors: Ukai would walk Shouyou, and Takeda would walk Tobio. 

He approaches them now, not sure what else to do. What does one do at this point in a wedding besides anxiously wait for the partner to get ready?

Takeda greets him with a giant smile and a bear hug, squeezing Tobio’s stomach harder than any professional athlete could. Ukai hugs him next, a far less suffocating embrace.

“You look great, kiddo.” Ukai muses as he clamps a strong hand on Tobio’s shoulder.

Tobio nods, not quite trusting his voice to hold up. He’s got to save it until after the ceremony, and then he can cry all he wants, if he wants to completely lose his dignity.

Takeda regards Tobio with a sappy smile before hugging his boyfriend and coworker from the side. It’s then that Tobio realizes that they have matching suits as well, matching both each other and the grooms. Theirs are pure white however, with color coded bow ties and pocket squares that correspond to their individual grooms — Ukai accented with pink, and Takeda accented with baby blue. Tobio had been kicked from clothing discussions quite quickly, since Miwa had known better than to let him have an opinion on fancy clothing. He had suggested that they both just wear straight black and Miwa had glared across the salon before pushing him out on the sidewalk to wait with his fiance. Therefore, showing up today had been a bit of a shock for him, not having seen everyone’s outfits just yet. Sure, he’d been told, but “baby blue” hadn’t exactly helped him picture this.

He hadn’t expected for he and his soon-to-be husband to be quite so...stand out-y. He supposes that this makes sense, since they  _ are  _ the ones getting married, but still. They’re basically the only ones wearing color aside from Natsu and Miwa, who are wearing dresses in blue and pink respectively, to match their brothers in law. The dresses look far more comfortable than Tobio’s own suit though, both are long with a tight bodice and flowy skirts. If he were ever to wear a dress (he’s tried; they aren’t usually made in professional volleyball player size), he thinks he would wear one in this style.

Taking in everyone at once though, Tobio thinks that Asahi had done a damn good job. He’d offered to design all of the clothing and have his team make it all as a wedding gift, which Miwa had accepted on Tobio’s behalf. For all Tobio cares they could be getting married in their National Team uniforms. He would be willing to wear absolutely anything as long as it resulted in marrying Hinata Shouyou.

A venue staff member pokes his head in the hallway, eyes roaming until they land on Tobio.

“Are you ready?” 

The simple question sends shivers up Tobio’s spine; he’s been ready for this his whole life. There’s absolutely nothing Tobio wants more right now than to kiss his — husband? Fiancé? What are they at this moment? — into oblivion. He’s never been more sure of something in his life.

The staff member leads the parties to the start of the runway, the audience hidden by bamboo fencing appropriate of a beach-side hotel. The groomsmen line up on opposite sides of the entranceway with a practiced ease. Sugawara and Kenma, Daichi and Atsumu, Akira and Sakusa, Yutaro and Bokuto, Miwa and Natsu. The pairs make their way to the altar, which isn’t so much of an altar but an empty space on the boardwalk patio that is illuminated with strings of pink and blue lights. Akaashi stands at the end, acting as the officiator since Kenma had apparently had many, many issues with trying to find a Japanese-speaking Italian priest. 

As soon as Miwa and Natsu take their places at the ends of the lines, with Natsu bouncing on the balls of her feet at a constant rate, Tobio feels that pit of anxiety resurface. 

He’s actually doing this. He’s actually going to marry his best friend. 

Takeda raises an eyebrow when Tobio catches his eye, a silent question.

Tobio nods. 

He can do this.

He holds onto Takeda’s right arm as they begin their descent down the aisle. Miwa’s daughter has been cast as the wedding flower girl, and she’s bouncing down the aisle with even more flowers, despite the fact that she had already put some down for the wedding party’s walk. Tobio scans the room as he walks, far too slow for his liking; he makes eye contact with Iwaizumi, sitting off the right, then Tanaka and Kiyoko, then Ennoshita, Asahi and Noya, Hoshiumi, Ushijima, Meian, Inunaki — practically anyone that he or Shouyou had ever been on a team with. They’re all watching him with various emotions — Tanaka and Ennoshita already almost crying, Noya and Hoshiumi visibly excited, Ushijima merely curious. It’s a strange comfort that Tobio is calmed by the fact that his guests are experiencing the same range of emotions he is, even if it may not be at the same level. 

They reach the end of the aisle, Takeda slowly easing his arm from Tobio’s grip, which had been far tighter than Tobio had meant. He nods a silent apology as Takeda leaves to take his seat in the front row, opposite Shouyou’s mother, who is about to start sobbing.

Tobio is left to stand alone at the front of the room, perpendicular to Akaashi, who is standing with his hands clasped in front of him. He’s sporting a simple black tux, not needing anything special to officiate a marriage. Actually, now that he’s thinking about it, why was  _ Akaashi  _ chosen by Kenma to do the officiating?

“When did you get ordained?” Tobio mutters under his breath, not really intending for Akaashi to hear him. 

“About three hours ago,” Akaashi responds equally quietly, because of  _ course  _ he heard. “I took an online course of sorts.”

Tobio’s brow furrows slightly, but he does his best to hide it; the audience doesn’t exactly need to be part of this conversation.

After several moments of awkward waiting and hushed whispers throughout the crowd, a gasp resounds across the patio. Shouyou takes a step past the bamboo divider and Tobio feels his heart stop.

Sure, he’d known what Shouyou’s suit looked like, it had been a bit hard to avoid when they live together. He’s known for weeks just how good that white suit looks on Shouyou. All of that knowledge has apparently mounted to nothing, because Tobio thinks he could cry right here. 

He’s so fucking handsome. Shouyou’s mane of curls is pushed out of his face as far as product will hold it, and the brightness of his white jacket makes his hair look like a orange halo. His pink button-up is appropriately tight, and Tobio makes a mental note to thank Asahi for such a perfectly fitted shirt. He makes eye contact with Tobio, immediately falling into his signature sunshine smile, and Tobio can’t stop the tears that well up in his eyes. It takes a sincere amount of effort to keep those tears from running down his cheeks.

Ukai, however, does not seem to have the same level of facial control that Tobio does: he’s clearly been crying for a while, probably since he went to meet Shouyou. The man’s face is far too red, his eyes swollen, his upper lip trembling and covered in snot. Overall, he’s a mess, and Tobio can’t help but smile fondly at the man who has been the biggest father figure to both of them.

Too soon and not soon enough, it’s time. Shouyou is standing opposite Tobio at the front, on Akaashi’s other side. He grabs both of Tobio’s hands with his own, and when Tobio looks up and makes eye contact, he chokes on his own breath. He’s actually going to cry. Shouyou’s too good looking and sweet and wonderful for him not to. He’s  _ actually  _ marrying this man. 

Shouyou rubs small circles on Tobio’s hands as Akaashi begins speaking, a reassuring motion that he knows calms the taller man down. 

“Welcome all, family, friends, and those who just happen to be here, to the joining of lives between Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou. Thank you for being here to celebrate the formal commitment that is being made between these two today.” Akaashi says in a surprisingly authoritative voice.

“You can cry. It’s okay,” Shouyou whispers as he continues rubbing circles, drowning out whatever Akaashi is saying. 

Tobio shakes his head, imperceptible to anyone but Shouyou. He just wants to make it through the ceremony. Hell, just through the vows. If he cries when they seal their vows with a kiss, then so be it. 

“If you’ve known these two like I have, and like I know most of you to have, then you know just how perfect this wedding is for them. You know that what one lacks, the other has. Where one may falter or fall, the other will soar and fly. Truly, I’m not sure you could find two more opposite people.” Akaashi’s speech earns a few laughs from the crowd.

“However, I also don’t think you could find two more similar people. No one loves competing like these two, or volleyball, or improving in any way possible. It’s not a stretch to say that these two have been each other’s biggest influences and biggest rivals since the day they met. I don’t think it’s an understatement to say that neither of them would be where they are in their lives or careers without the drive to win against one another. They are one another’s most important person.”

Akaashi clears his throat before continuing. “Therefore, at this point it would be easiest to ask the question we’re all here to find out, anyway.”

He turns to Tobio.

“Do you, Kageyama Tobio, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

He sucks in a shaky breath, his shoulders tenser than they ever have been. “I do.”

Akaashi turns to Shouyou. 

“Do you, Hinata Shouyou, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Shouyou’s grin grows impossibly wider. “Hell yes, I do.” 

Backing up slightly to his original spot, Akaashi now speaks to the audience.

“While these two may have been first driven by one another, there is no doubt that they could not have been so successful and together without the endless love every single one of you has given them. Could everyone please stand?”

Shuffling and silence fills the patio. Quiet folk music from a couple hotels down is audible between the crashing of the waves, much louder now that Akaashi isn’t talking and Tobio’s actually paying attention.

“Will everyone who is here today surround Tobio and Shouyou with nothing but love, friendship, and support as they enter this new stage of life?”

A murmur of “we do” in various languages reverberates. 

“Thank you, please be seated.”

Another bout of ocean noise, far more anxiety-inducing than the first time. Tobio supposes that’s because he knows what comes next.

“Now, we’ve reached the point in the ceremony where vows are to be said. However, I want to remind you all that this marriage is based on love. These vows, whatever they entail, will have their strength rooted in the level of love Shouyou and Tobio have for one another. It goes without saying that if you are to hold these vows true, through thick and thin, highs and lows, sickness and health, you will have the deepest bond two people can have. It is within this bond that you will now know your direction of growth, your most important responsibility, and the path of your future. Please read the vows you have written for one another, you may decide who goes first.”

Akaashi steps back after he hands each man a notecard with the vows they had written a week or so ago. Sugawara had helped him think of some besides “I can’t wait to play volleyball with you the rest of my life,” while Shouyou had apparently known what his were going to say for years.

“I’ll go first.” Tobio finds himself saying. He knows he won’t be able to speak after Shouyou says his vows, so he might as well get this out of the way. Shouyou’s eyebrow jumps up and back down at a record pace, and he regards his husband-to-be with curiosity.

“Uh,” The breath he had just taken was not nearly deep enough, and Tobio takes another one. His mouth feels like sand. His tongue is sticking to the roof of his mouth. “So. Hinata Shouyou. I love you so much.”

A hurried laugh escapes, an incredulous look on Shouyou’s face. Tobio rubs the back of his neck with more vigor than he probably should.  _ That isn’t even in the vows, you fool. _

“Um. I want to thank you for being my biggest rival. You’ve challenged me in a lot of ways, uh, especially in regards to figuring out my own feelings. You’ve...never strayed from me, you’ve never been afraid of me, you’ve been my first and closest confidante, you’re the one that makes me smile when I don’t even want to open my eyes.”

Another gulp of air. More sandpaper-mouth. A shaking release of breath.  _ He can do this. He’s almost done. _

“Uh, of course, I’m beyond lucky to be your partner for life, both in, um, life and volleyball. There’s nothing more I want than to always be by your side. To, uh, always sing your praises.”

Only two more lines. He’s  _ there. _

“Mostly, I can’t believe I’m the lucky man that gets to marry his best friend. Uh. Also, since we’re in Italy and all...prometto di amarti e onorarti per tutti i giorni della mia vita. That’s, uh, something we say here.” Tobio might have choked a bit on the Italian, might have said it a bit too fast to even really be heard. But he said it nonetheless.

A small “Awww” from Tobio’s Italian teammates can be heard; they know exactly how hard it was for him to say this. It’s not easy confessing that you want to spend your life with someone so intensely, especially not in a second language.

Shouyou smiles more softly than Tobio’s ever seen, even though he’s sure the other didn’t understand that word-for-word. Tobio’ll just have to prove how much he means that later tonight.

“My turn then, huh?” Shouyou says quietly, and then tosses his card to the side. It flutters a few times, and Tobio looks up with shocked eyes. Shouyou’s just smiling his most genuine smile.

“Y’know, I was going to go on this whole sappy rant about how important you are to me, but I think you know. I think you  _ know  _ that I’ve been crazy about you practically the whole time we’ve known each other, which is...over ten years now, huh? If you’d told fourteen-year-old me that I’d be marrying you, I wouldn’t believe you. Because I honestly wouldn’t believe that  _ the  _ Kageyama Tobio would love me back.”

Shouyou grabs both of Tobio’s hands again, pulling them close but not strong enough to pull Tobio off balance.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life making our dreams a reality. I mean, heck, we’ve been to the  _ Olympics.  _ As a couple. Competed as not only a couple but as a pair. We’ve always been a pair, Tobio. Hinata and Kageyama, Kageyama and Hinata. We’re gonna be Hinata and Hinata now. We’ve been known across the world. But mostly, I’ve just known you as my best friend. I couldn’t ask for someone better to spend the rest of my years with.”

He brings one of Tobio’s hands to his lips, the lightest of kisses brushing across the knuckles.

“Is that allowed before I actually kiss you? I don’t know,” Shouyou laughs lightly. “But, uh, just one more thing. I figure it’s only fair since you surprised me with that last line. Your Italian’s gotten far better, by the way.”

_ Damn, maybe Portuguese and Italian really  _ are  _ that similar. _

“So...eu, Hinata Shouyou, aceito você Kageyama Tobio como meu legítimo esposo e prometo amar-te e respeitar-te na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, por todos os dias da minha vida, até que a morte nos separe.”

Tobio doesn’t have any idea what that said, but he feels his heart ache anyways. He’s sure it means something similar to what he’d said in Italian.

“Or, something like that. That’s what Heitor said at his wedding, anyway,” Shouyou giggles again. “Anyway, I’m done. What’s next, Akaashi?”

Akaashi smiles lightly before looking to Shouyou’s mother, who is wholeheartedly sobbing at this point. Tobio fights his strongest urge yet to break down and cry with her. God does he want to.

“Ma’am, I need the rings now.” Akaashi asks as Mrs. Hinata’s chest racks with a sob. She passes the pillowed box containing the rings to Akaashi anyways.

Akaashi holds the box out to Tobio first, allowing him to grab the ring that is sized for Shouyou’s smaller fingers. “Repeat after me, please.” 

Tobio nods. They’re practically at the end. 

“With this ring, I give you an eternal daily reminder of my love for you.” Tobio repeats, his voice shaking towards the end.

Shouyou looks at his left hand with such a strong expression Tobio thinks he’s going to lose it right now.

Akaashi holds the box to Shouyou, who takes the ring sized for Tobio’s long fingers.

“With this ring, I give you an eternal daily reminder of my love for you.”

As the ring slides to the end of his finger, Tobio does lose it. They’re through the whole ceremony, he can afford to lose some tears. If he tried to contain all of his overflowing love for Hinata Shouyou, he’d explode.

“By the power of your love and commitment, and by the power vested in me, I declare you husband and husband. You may now kiss one another.”

A full racking sob escapes Tobio’s mouth and is immediately swallowed by Shouyou’s. His shaking shoulders are held by Shouyou’s hands, and his tears pool on Shouyou’s cheeks.

Shouyou pulls away, and Tobio notes with satisfaction that he’s not the only one crying, thank goodness. 

Hand in hand, the couple kisses again, and Tobio has no complaints.

How could he?

He’s the husband of his best friend, his favorite person, the love of his life.

He’s a Hinata now.

— 

Later that night, as the crowd is dying down, Tobio is lovesick.

He’s never thought that would be a word he’d describe himself with. And yet, here he is, sitting at a table staring at his husband sitting next to him, after having spent the whole day staring at him. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of Shouyou.

They had done their first dance to some old traditional song that Shouyou’s mother had apparently used at her wedding, since neither he nor Tobio had any songs that they had any particular feelings about. Sugawara had sobbed heavily, and so had Oikawa, although he’d been pretending he hadn’t. Tobio isn’t exactly the best dancer, but he’s passable, and Shouyou had made sure to give him lessons in their tiny kitchen for months leading up to the wedding. Tobio hadn’t really cared about the dance, though; he’d spent the whole thing staring into the bright amber eyes that he would wake up to every morning now.

When the best man speeches had started, it had immediately been a disaster. Tobio had been panicked for a moment, but Shouyou had been giggling, so he had just let chaos happen. Sugawara hadn’t been able to say anything before sobbing inconsolably, forcing him to pass the mic off. Daichi hadn’t been able to take it, unable to move from beneath the sobbing mess that was his husband. Oikawa had reached for it, but Iwaizumi had grabbed it before he had the chance, stating that “this was the safest option, considering everyone else on Tobio’s party sucks at talking and Oikawa isn’t sober.” 

Overall, Iwaizumi had given a pretty good speech for being so unprepared, and had simply talked about how proud he and Oikawa were of Tobio’s progress, having known him longer than almost anyone else. It had been a surprisingly wholesome speech, and Tobio had felt the inner irony of having his first crush be the one giving the speech at his wedding. Iwaizumi and Oikawa both had remained huge inspirations for Tobio, and he was eternally grateful for the two, even if they occasionally drove him up a wall.

Kenma’s speech for Shouyou had been good as well, just short. He’d simply congratulated Shouyou on the wedding, on being happy, and various other things that revolved around Shouyou being the best person Kenma knew. It had been really touching, honestly, until he’d given the mic to Atsumu. Atsumu, who was somehow drunk off his ass ten minutes into the reception. Atsumu, who had told the most embarrassing stories of Shouyou falling asleep on a volleyball during one particularly rough practice, or the story of Shouyou once laughing so hard he snorted water out of his nose, or the story of Shouyou getting drunk at an MSBY after-party and climbing Bokuto like a tree. He’d been kicked off the mic before he could tell any worse stories, but it had left Shouyou a ball of embarrassment. Tobio had honestly expected nothing less from Atsumu, or anyone on Shouyou’s party, and he thought that no speech could have been more accurate for the wedding.

After dinner had been finished (Brazilian dishes with an Italian twist, done by one of Tobio’s teammates and the hotel staff), and the cake had been cut and eaten (a gift from Tendou, who was an admittedly stellar baker), everyone had taken to the dancefloor.

Tobio had stayed and chatted with Miwa, not much of the dancing sort. He was far more content to watch his husband have the time of his life, bouncing all over the place, being twirled by Bokuto and an incredibly uncomfortable looking Sakusa, being almost tossed in the air by Tanaka and Noya. Tobio had always thought that Shouyou looked the most handsome when he was having genuine fun, and that had never been more true. 

The whole wedding had then moved back outside, back to the beach. It was nighttime, but the hotel had set up torches along the nets, which had given them more or less enough light.

The wedding parties had split into teams, having six people on each party and therefore the perfect amount for a team. Kenma had shifted to being the main setter for Shouyou’s team, although he was far more out of practice than National Team player Miya Atsumu. Atsumu and Bokuto had been the only ones to fight Shouyou for spiking rights, as Natsu and Sakusa hadn’t wanted to take away his star role.

Tobio’s team had been far more cooperative, all of them having played with Tobio as a setter before. Miwa didn’t have many volleyball skills left, considering it’d been over ten years since she last played, but she had given defense a valiant effort with Sugawara and Yutaro. Daichi and Akira had served as his spikers, and had thoroughly decimated Shouyou’s ragtag team, but it hadn’t even mattered. Tobio had smiled the entire time, because Shouyou had been having so much genuine fun. 

The Karasuno alumni had played a game against the Seijoh alumni (the six who had attended, that is) and re-lived some of their high school memories. Karasuno alumni team had won that game.

Various guests formed teams of their own, with varying levels of success. Nobody had really been playing to win at this point, and had instead been enjoying beach volleyball lessons from Shouyou and some of his Brazilian friends. He and Heitor had played a match against two others, and the wedding guests had been left in awe of Shouyou’s ability to play on sand, particularly indoor players who had never tried before tonight.

Most people had left after that, since there wasn’t anything else planned. Bokuto and Atsumu had been taken back to the hotel by their entirely sober partners, who had nearly carried the two men the whole way.

The Sugawaras are still there, though, dancing off in a corner to the slow ballad that is playing over the patio’s speakers. Shouyou’s mother had long since gone back to the hotel room, taking Natsu with her. Iwaizumi is wrangling an incoherent Oikawa over his shoulder, dragging him off of the patio and back inside. Asahi and Noya are still eating, scraping at the remains of their dinners.

Those four and Tobio and Shouyou. Just the six of them.

Tobio can’t think of any other way he’d expected the wedding to end. Except for maybe one way.

“Shou,” he says quietly, his eyes still not having moved from Shouyou’s face. “Dance with me?”

Shouyou accepts coyly, dragging his eyes up and down Tobio’s assuredly mussed body as they walk hand in hand to the center of the patio’s dancefloor. 

Once there, they settle into a comfortable shuffle, Shouyou resting his head on Tobio’s shoulder, trailing occasional soft kisses down his neck. From this position, Tobio’s easily able to see the video that’s been projected the entire reception. It had started when the couple had started their first dance, since the video didn’t have any sound. He’d known it was there, of course, he’d even been the one to suggest the idea, but he honestly hadn’t taken his eyes off his husband long enough to watch it.

Now though, he can watch it. And he does.

It’s the recording of the MSBY Black Jackals v. Schweiden Adlers game that Kiyoko had been smart enough to take all those years ago. He watches himself yell Shouyou’s name, completely shut down, and then fumble with the closed ring box. He watches Shouyou kiss him silly on national television, and he watches the tears roll down his own face when Shouyou brings out his ring box.

They’d been so young then. They’d had no idea just how important that game had been to them back then, but Tobio is thankful for it every single day. He wouldn’t have worked up the courage to propose for years without it, perhaps never. He’d been  _ so  _ nervous that Shouyou would say no, would push him away on live TV. 

If only twenty-one-year-old Tobio had known what he knew now. If only he had known just how happy Hinata Shouyou was going to make him in the upcoming years. If only he hadn’t stressed himself out so bad for no reason.

There’s no reason to think about that now, he supposes. It’s five years in the past. He’s got a lifetime ahead of him.

“Hey, Shou?” Tobio asks to the mop of hair on his shoulder.

Shouyou hums a response.

“Dance with me forever, even when we’re too old and creaky to move.”

“Of course.” Shouyou mutters into Tobio’s shoulder.

“You promise?”

Shouyou looks up at him, holding eye contact and smiling his sunshine smile. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I HOPE U ENJOYED LOL i had a lotta fun writin this <3333
> 
> i took a Lot of wedding inspo from both ur streams and [ this ](https://www.thespruce.com/sample-secular-wedding-ceremony-3490187) article! 
> 
> i have also never been to sicily and did not look for a hotel that matched this description. i have simply created a random italian hotel i hope it exists. it was not the biggest part of this fic so i didnt spend a Whole Lot of time worryin about it and simply tried to mix my idea of kghn wedding with ur stream ideas! 
> 
> i talk too much LMAO but! i sincerely hope u have enjoyed reading my lil gift to u seyy <333333


End file.
